Dyst
Dyst is a member of Carbuncle and the real main antagonist of the film Fairy Tail: Priestess of the Phoenix. Appearance Dyst has long, unkempt turquoise hair and narrow eyes with small irises and pupils. He wears a black coat and mantle with silver highlights, white boots and white gloves. The edges of his coat and mantle have large triangular edges. Personality Dyst desires immortality and he will go to any lengths to obtain it and become an eternal King, not caring what befalls everyone else as a result. He is also fairly arrogant, a trait which he shares with his fellow Carbuncle Mages. Magic and Abilities Telekinesis: Dyst is a skilled user of Telekinesis, capable of using it to pick up small or large objects, as well as humans like Natsu Dragneel. He can use it to launch large objects at his opponents or to pick them and hurl them about. He can also use it to repel attacks against him. History Past In a village, a young Dyst came in with a dead weasel and asked the fortune teller if she could revive it. Éclair replied that she's not a Mage but that even if she were, there is no Magic that can resurrect the dead. After a discussion about the value of life, the boy left, vowing to continue living. Present Dyst and his fellow Mages from Carbuncle are given the job of obtaining Éclair and her half of the Phoenix Stone by Duke Cream. Later when the Carbuncle Mages are at a bar, he sends Chase off before declaring they will stake their guild's reputation on this and then lifts his drink to cheers with his guild mates' mugs, though unaware that Gajeel Redfox and Pantherlily were eavesdropping on their conversation nearby. Dyst is present when Carbuncle launches an attack on Fairy Tail's guild hall, intending to kidnap Éclair. When Natsu Dragneel demands to know who they are, Dyst introduces himself and his guild, before lifting up a large amount of debris and launching it at Natsu. He then watches the fight as Cannon and Coordinator overpowers the Fairy Tail Mages. When he notices Éclair, Dyst lifts up Lucy Heartfilia, Momon and Shadow Gear into the air, spins them around and slams them into the walls, distracting Éclair long enough for Chase to grab her. As Natsu charges at Carbuncle as they move to leave, Dyst blocks his path with a large wave of debris. Dyst accompanies Cream as he visits Éclair in her cell. As they leave, he mentions that her friends might come to rescue her and says he'd have his team ready for them. During the anniversary event, Dyst is leading Cannon, Coordinator and a group of Carbuncle Mages in patrol around Veronica, which the guard notices and comments that he's too close to the prince. Later when Fairy Tail infiltrates Veronica to save Éclair, Dyst intercepts Natsu, Happy and Momon as they are flying through the streets. After knocking them out with his Magic, Dyst leaves them for the guards to deal with. Dyst arrives on the balcony as Cream was about to reunite the halves of the Phoenix Stone. He knocks Natsu, Happy, Lucy and Momon away with his Magic as they try to rescue Éclair. As Cream calls for the phoenix, Dyst says that he can't stand watching him anymore and that he is the one more worthy of immortality. Knocking Cream (and the guards nearby) aside with his Magic, Dyst declares that he will be an eternal King from now on and calls for the phoenix to come forth. As the phoenix is released, Dyst is surprised at its form, but reasons that it still has blood. He runs up onto the phoenix's back and searches for the blood. As Dyst demands the phoenix to give him its blood, he is attacked by Natsu, with Happy assisting him. He repeatedly knocks Natsu away with his telekinesis as Natsu tries to get close enough to land a hit on him. Natsu eventually manages to grab Dyst's hands as he is repelling his flames. Dyst strikes and throws Natsu repeatedly to get him off, but Natsu refuses to let go. As Natsu tells him he doesn't have the right to be King, Dyst claims that one doesn't need rights, only eternal power. He manages to throw Natsu away and attempts to attack again but is distracted by an attack from Happy. Declaring that he won't forgive him, Natsu attacks Dyst again and Dyst counters with his telekinesis. He repeats that the phoenix's blood and eternal life will be his as he tries to repel Natsu's attack, but the flames eventually overcomes his telekinesis and he falls defeated from the phoenix's back. Navigation Category:Fairy Tail Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Traitor Category:Fighters Category:Power Hungry Category:Male Category:God Wannabe Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Mercenaries Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Leader